Graduation Night
by Crystal Waterfall
Summary: It's Hermione's last night at Hogwarts as a student. Up until now, her life is perfect, but when it goes wrong, who will be there to comfort her? SSHG, one shot. R and R everyone!


****

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Hello, this is my first fic, so whoever decides to read this, remember that! I'm a huge fan of SSHG, so I wanted to write a small fic (This is just a one shot) and see if any one likes it. If you do, then please let me know, as I would like to write more fics, but I do need to know if people like my writing.

I have a question for you readers first, what is a beta, and how do you get one?

Right, here we go – remember, be nice!

A graduation to Remember

Hermione stood in her Head girl room, looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She wore a long cream set of silk dress robes, which clung to her curvy figure. Her once bushy, uncontrollable hair was pulled back into a neat bun, with a few strands of curls framing her face. She didn't wear much make-up, she didn't need to. She was already naturally pretty, but a small use of make-up made this even more noticeable.

It was the graduation ball, and Hermione was happy, but sad at the same time. She was happy because Voldemort was dead, her friends were alive, and she felt her life was perfect. She was sad because this would be her last night at Hogwarts as a student. She knew that nothing would be the same. She had already decided what she was going to do when she left, she was going to be an apprentice to Madame Pomphrey, while Harry and Ron were going to train to become Aurors.

She checked herself over once more, before heading down to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with her two friends, Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny, and her boyfriend Ron. They had been seeing each other since the beginning of their seventh year, when Ron had finally told her he liked her. Harry and Ginny had started going out together after Harry killed Voldemort. It was then that Harry told Ginny his feelings for her, that he didn't want to tell her sooner because he didn't want to put her at risk.

Hermione smiled as she remembered that day. They had been in the hospital wing. Harry was being treated for the large amount of energy he lost during the final battle. Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were at Harry's bedside, celebrating. Hermione was at the far side of the hospital wing, helping Professor Snape with healingpotions. She hadn't heard the exchange between them, but Ginny had told her the details later on in the day.

Just before the final battle approached, Severus Snape had been discovered and had been tortured nearly to death by Voldemort. It was a mystery as to how the man managed to survive, but he did. So when the final battle came, Dumbledore thought it was better to have Snape stay away from the battlefield. That was how he ended up working with Hermione. Both Harry and Ron made it clear that they wanted her to stay safe.

Over the few weeks before the battle, Severus and Hermione worked together and slowly they had formed a type of friendship. Hermione was surprised at how different he was. He seemed so relaxed while he was working. It was probably because he didn't have to worry about any idiots blowing up cauldrons. Whatever the reason was, Hermione liked the change. Although it took a while, Severus started to have conversations with her, asking her opinions on theories, and treating her like an equal. Then gradually, Hermione started to develop a new kind of respect towards him. Not that she didn't respect him already, because she knew the sacrifices he had made for so long. This new respect was more personal. She had gotten to know Severus Snape, the man, not Professor Snape, the Potions Professor.

But then after the war was over, he drew away from her, and reverted back into his old snarky self. Hermione knew that he had to, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed at this. At least he didn't seem to show as much favoritism in class towards his own house anymore, but he was still mean to all the students.

Hermione walked into the common room, only to find Harry and Ginny there.

"Hey guys!"

"Hermione! Oh, you look amazing!" Ginny, who was in the process of fixing Harry's dress robes, looked up to greet her friend.

"Thanks, um, where's Ron?" Hermione looked around the common room for the red head.

Harry spoke up, "He already went, he told us to tell you that he'd meet you down there."

"Why would he go without me?" Hermione sounded hurt, and to avoid upsetting her any further, Harry quickly replied.

"Um, you know what Ron's like, he was probably dying to get something to eat."

"Yeah, you know what my brother's like, he can't go too long without food!" Ginny had finished with Harry's robes and stood up. "Well, lets get going, shall we?"

The three walked out of the common room, and made their way to the Great Hall. They walked in, and sat down at an empty table. The hall was decorated in the four house colors. The four large tables had been replaced by smaller, round ones, with space for people to dance. In the far corner was a long table, laden with food and drink.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione talked for a while, but Hermione became agitated by the fact that she couldn't see Ron anywhere. 'What the hell is he playing at?' Hermione thought angrily. She stood up, and turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Guys, I'm going to find Ron."

Harry, who was busy talking to Ginny, barely replied, "Ok, don't worry, Mione, he's bound to be here somewhere."

The first place Hermione tried was the buffet table, and surprisingly he wasn't there. Her eyes scanned the entire hall, but she was unable to see him. As she searched, she was unaware of the dark eyes that followed her.

Hermione decided to ask around if anyone had seen Ron. So far she had no luck, until she asked Lavender.

"Hey, Lavender, you haven't seen Ron have you?"

"Ron? Oh, um I saw him on the dance floor with a girl, but I thought it was you!"

Hermione's heart dropped, she hopped that she was hearing wrong and was just jumping to conclusions.

"What?"

"Yeah, look, there he is!" Lavender pointed over to the dance floor where Hermione could make out a figure with red hair,who had his back to her. Lavender, seeing the look of hurt on Hermione's face, gave her a sympathetic look, and excused herself.

'This can't be happening to me!' Hermione thought, as she walked over to the couple. She didn't want to do this, but she needed to be sure it was Ron. Timidly she reached out a hand and tapped him on the shoulder.

The figure turned around, and Hermione's world came crashing down around her. It was Ron, and, she noticed he was smiling. As soon as he recognised Hermione, his smile instantly disappeared.The girl who was wrapped around him, whohad the cheek tosmile at Hermione, then move closer into Ron's embrace,was a Ravenclaw from the year below. She stepped back from the couple, having trouble breathing, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Ron…how c..could you? Why?"

Ron looked down, unable to look at her as the guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but being with you wasn't how I'd imagined it to be. You're never there when I need you, you're always studying! I hardly see you anymore."

Hermione's grief was replaced with anger. "Could you at least look at me while you're destroying my life? I really thought we'd be together alot longer than this. You could have talked to me, Ron, I would have understood if you didn't want to see me anymore! But instead you're seeing other people behind my back! I can't believe you, you're nothing but a coward Ronald Weasley! I hate you for what you've done to me, never talk to me again!"

"Mione, please! Don't go, I'm sorry!" Ron grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. Hermione just looked at him, disgusted and pulled her arm away.

"Don't touch me! And don't you dare call me 'Mione' again!"

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, unshed tears blurring her vision. She ran outside and collapsed by the lake, allowing the sobs to overtake her body.

Back in the Great Hall, Severus sat at a table in the corner of the room, scowling at any student who dared to get close to him. He watched the whole exchange between that idiot, Weasley and Hermione.

Ever since they had worked together, he had allowed himself to call her by her first name, not that he would say it out loud of course. He had, however come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to her. He didn't know when it had happened, but he didn't care. Those few weeks they had worked together had been the best weeks of his life. He couldn't remember the first time when he had enjoyed another person's presence, or when he had enjoyed having a conversation with them.

All his life, he had been an outcast. He was always the awkward teen when he went to school, and was teased because of it. Throughout his life he had built shields around himself in an attempt to keep others at a distance. He had never got too close to anyone, knowing if he did, it would only end up with him being hurt. But somehow, Hermione had slipped under those shields, and he found himself caring for her. At first he tried to ignore it, but he found himself becoming lost in her eyes every time she looked at him.

He and Hermione were alike, in a way. They both had an incredible thirst for knowledge, and were both outcasts, the only difference being that she had friends, idiot ones at that. He had watched her grow up into a beautiful young woman, and was amazed at her maturity. In his eyes, she was brilliant.

He felt guilty that he had to be so cruel to her in class, but he had to keep his usual cold exterior in place, no matter how hard it was. He also knew any relationship with her would be impossible. Even if she wasn't seeing Weasley, how could she be interested in him? The Ex-Deatheater, who was also twenty years her senior, and not to mention her ex-Professor. No, he cared for her too much to ruin her life with his own selfish needs.

He watched Hermione run out of the Great Hall, unshed tears in her eyes, and he felt a small jolt in hisheart. She deserved better, much better. He watched as Weasley just shrugged his shoulders and resumed his dancing with the other girl. He couldn't believe it! The nerveof that boy to just allow her to walk out like that, and then to carry on dancing!

Unaware to anyone else, except for the elderly Headmaster with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Severus slipped out of the Great Hall, and followed Hermione.

Hermione was still sitting at the lake, her tears gone, replaying the scene in her mind. 'How could he do that to me? I thought he knew how much my NEWTs meant to me. I thought he understood! Why couldn't he have told me that he wanted to see more of me? Damn him!' Hermione felt, rather than heard a presence behind her. She tensed immediately, thinking it was Ron.

She didn't turn around, but instead waited for the person to make the first move.

Severus stood behind her, wondering why she hadn't turned around or said anything. Eventually, she spoke up.

"Well, hurry up, say your excuses and then leave me alone."

Severus said nothing, and instead walked over, and sat next to her. She still didn't turn to look at him.

"Hermione, please look at me."

At the sound of his voice she turned her head to face him.

"Professor? I…"

"Severus."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm no longer your Professor, am I? So you can call me by my given name," Severus replied silkily.

"Oh, ok, Severus," the name felt strange on her tongue, but it felt right to use it, "I'm sorry, I thought you were Ron. What are you doing out here?"

"I saw what happened back there, and I just wanted to see if you were ok," Severus knew it sounded stupid, but at the time he thought it was the right thing to do. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so soft.

To his surprise, she smiled softly. "Thank you, I think I'm ok, I guess I just need some time to get over it. When I think about it, I didn't really care for him in that way, but it still hurts, you know?"

Severus relaxed, the last time they had a conversation was months ago, but it felt like it was only yesterday.

"You can do a lot better than him anyway."

"I just don't understand how he could do this to me. He said he cared about me, I feel like such an idiot! To have him do this to me!"

Severus reached for her hand, hoping to give her some comfort, and was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder. He expected her to be repulsed by him holding her hand, and yet here she was leaning on his shoulder. He felt his heart twinge at the contact.

"You're not an idiot, Hermione. Things like this happen a lot, you were just unfortunate enough to become involved with someone that could not see that they had a very special woman," Severus froze as he finished speaking.

Hermione looked at him, with a shy smile, "Really."

Severus smiled back, relived that she hadn't gotten up and ran away from him, and replied, "Really." He raised his hand to brush away the loose curls from her face, and she leaned into his touch with the small smile still on her face.

Their eyes locked and both found it impossible to look away. Hermione's breath started to quicken as Severus closed the distance between them. She let her eyes close, her tongue moistening herlips,ready to meet his slightly parted lips.

Suddenly, Severus pulled back, "I'm sorry Hermione. We can't we can't do this. You're so young and innocent. I can't allow you to become involved with someone as corrupt as me. I don't want to see you hurt." He saw the confused look in her eyes, but he knew it was for the best.

He went to stand up to leave, only to be pulled back by Hermione. He looked at her confused, but she just smiled back. "Severus, I think that is up to me to decide don't you?"

"But, you can be with anyone you choose, I would just hold you back," Severus tried a last attempt to change her mind.

"Do you want this Severus? Because I do, and I have for a while now."

"I, well, of course I do, I would be a fool ifI didn't, but how can you want me, knowing what I was?"

Her hand moved to cup his face as she looked into his eyes and replied truthfully, "Because of the man you are today. I don't care about your past – that's all it is, your past. I know that you didn't want to do what you did, but you had to, to help defeat Voldemort. And we did. Thank you."

Severus was amazed. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He was speechless.

Hermione smiled. "Have I rendered the great Potions master speechless?"

Severus chuckled, and replied by kissing her gently, at first, to give her a chance to pull away. She didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant into the kiss. He moaned as he felt her tongue run across his lower lip, seeking entrance, which he gave to her. As she deepened it, Severus moved his hands from her shoulders down to her waist, moving her closer to him. The kiss turned more passionate and both were clinging to each other tightly.

Slowly, Severus pulled away. They were both breathing heavily, and their lips slightly swollen.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked huskily.

"Well, I do believe we will be seeing each other after the holidays. Maybe we should discuss it then.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Severus smirked, "Yes, I am right."

"Arrogant git."

"Know-it-all."

Hermione smiled, and sat against Severus' chest, while he sat leaning against a tree with his arms wrapped around her waist. They both gazed at the lake with the big, silver moon reflecting off it, enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence.

At the entrance, stood the lone figure of Albus Dumbledore, with the ever-present twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Well done, Severus," he whispered. He chuckled,then turned back into the castle, leaving the couple to be alone, together.

The End

Well, that was my very first fic! Please be kind and leave a review, I would really like to know what you guys think of it.


End file.
